One, Two, Three Gaaras!
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: "Due to an unfortunate jutsu cast upon the Kazekage, there are three of them." Lee has no idea what he just agreed to.


"Due to an unsuspected attack on the kazekage, we are currently with three Gaara Sabakus'." Temari was as calm and collected as ever as she led Lee and Naruto down a number of halls before finally stopping at one with a steal door. It was covered with sealing jutsues and a few too many locks for comfort.

Temari turned back to them, unbothered by Naruto's overly confused gaze as he tried to figure out why two more Gaaras' was such a national security and Lee's expression of worry and concern. "Because of this, you two are to guard this door in favor of the alliance between Konohagakure and Sunagakure until this jutsu wears off and we are with one kazekage again. There is to be no contact of any sorts with him. By no contact, I mean no speaking, no touching, no looking, no listening, no acknowledging, etcetera." Her eyes were hard on them. "Understood?"

Lee nearly slammed a hand to his own forehead in a salute, his eyes losing the worried edge to replaced with the seriousness of a shinobi. "Hai! Temari-sama!"

Naruto gave a likewise agreement minus the nearly harming himself or honorifics. "Yeah, yeah. We'll make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Temari's brows rose. "We're not worried for others coming in and hurting _him_, Naruto." With that curious statement, she walked away.

Ten minutes in of standing in front of the door, Lee went tense. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his fingers inched towards his shuriken. "Naruto-kun…" His voice was soft and hushed, his eyes scouring the hall with suspicion.

Naruto, his arms folding behind his head while he stood balanced against the hall, gave Lee one eye of his attention. "Yeah, fuzzy brows?" He scratched his stomach.

Lee paused before going on with what he felt. "… There is someone watching us…" He felt it, like a cold draft down his spine.

Narutos eyes widened. "Really?" He looked up and down the wall, then up to the ceiling and then to the floor for good measure. When he was done with his own speculation, he turned to Lee. "I don't feel nothin'. Or see anything either!" He grumbled the last part, clenching his hands to his belly as he turned blue in the face.

ee watched him with horrified concern. "Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

The blonde groaned. "I'm huuunnnngrrrryyyy!"

Lee blinked. He should have known…

Instead of stating such, he smiled mercifully. "It is alright, Naruto-kun. Please! Replenish yourself upon the delicacies of Sunagakure while I continue to stand guard! It would be bad to have a hungry guard if the worse were to come out!"

He hardly needed to say so much. Especially since right after 'replenish yourself', Naruto was already half-way down the hall. "Thanks, fuzzy brows! You're one hell of a guy!" And promptly disappeared.

Lee took the words to heart and nearly bloated on joy and pride, his chest puffing as his eyes brimmed and he gave a floppy smile to the wall across from him. Naruto-kun had just called him one hell of a guy! Though Lee would not repeat it out loud for the inappropriate language, he was still extremely proud.

And that pride was only dampened by the fact that he was still being watched. His fingers gripped stealthily the handle of one shuriken, teasing three kunai against his knuckles simultaneously.

"Lee…" Lee went ramrod stiff, back shooting straight as he bit his tongue to remain silent. That was Gaara-samas voice. Calm and stoic. Uncaring and low.

"_There is to be no contact of any sorts with him. By no contact, I mean no speaking, no touching, no looking, no listening, no acknowledging, etcetera." _

He kept his eyes trained steadily ahead, eyes narrowed in concentration. Right! He must not answer Gaara-sama!

"Lee." He nearly flinched, his eyes widening with surprise. Now he was perturbed.

Before, the voice had been calm and stoic, the Gaara-sama he knew today. That voice… Mocking and angry… That was the voice he had known _before_…

Still, he kept silent. Temari-san had told them there were two copies of the original Gaara-sama, so it could be supposed that they would each be a part of him.

He frowned. If one Gaara-sama was the one he knew today, and one other the Gaara-sama he had known before, than what was the third Gaara-Sa-

The steal screamed, a hard grinding sound as it screeched and bent and was then deformed, metal twisting and locks being thrown from the door. The seals became aflame, shooting blue fires into the air as they floated helplessly to the ground.

Lee watched it with a horrified awe, blinking for a moment before it occurred to him that this was his cue to do something.

He ran forward, which meant he stepped towards the door twice before he slammed his shoulder into it, forcing the door back relatively onto its hinges from where it had begun to fall.

"Lee…" He nearly gaped. It was such a gentle tone. Enquiring and slightly sad.

Lee's heart thumped hard in his chest as he kept the door in place…

For the moment.

"Back away from the door." That calm voice, the present Gaara-sama, ordering others with a bored tone as always. Lee nearly took comfort from that.

And then he was sucked out from in front of the door. One moment, he thought Gaara-sama was going to take his clones back with him into the imprisonment. In the next, he was gasping for breath as sand morphed to his body and somehow shifted him into the caged-in room. Behind him came the screech of metal and the cry of locks as well as the crackling sound of fire on paper.

When he was released to fall to the ground, he was on his knees. He coughed harshly, trying to clear the grains from where they had lodged themselves in his mouth and throat. He looked up with one squinted eye, and then with both wide open.

Three Gaaras. Somehow, his mind had not digested that knowledge until faced off with them.

The one directly in front of him glared at him with carnivorous hatred and hunger, eyeing him as a starved beast would meat. Lee recognized the glint of insanity there; it was the same to that in which had stared upon him with the wicked, cracked grin.

The one to right stared at him with near childish curiosity, smiling somewhat when Lee looked at him. Lee felt nearly faint at the spectacle.

He turned to his left, meeting gazes with the Gaara-sama he knew. "Kazekage-sama…" His voice was urgent and hushed, as if he were trying to not be overheard. "I must be _outside_ the door, not within! Please, kazekage-sama…" He had turned back to the door, whatever plea he had had dying on his tongue.

The door was… completely unharmed. Seals were crisscrossed even over the inside interior and each lock in place as well as the steal unbent. As if no one had tried, or succeeded to harm it. He turned back to Gaara-sama with confusion. "Kazekage-sama… What is happening?"

The Gaara-sama he knew met his eyes. Kept them for a long moment. And then began taking off his red overcoat. Lee watched, not knowing what was happening till he realized each of the Gaaras were as well stripping. His heart thumped hard into his throat. "What is this!"

Gaara-sama met his eyes steadily. "I want to kill you… And I want to befriend you… And I want to own you…"

And if that did not make Lee fazed, having the murderous appearing Gaara suddenly in his face- no, at his _throat_- did. And by throat, there were teeth breaking through the skin just above the neck of his spandex and over the collar of his vest. He felt it break, felt the fleeting heat of blood spilt.

And then he felt the hum of bliss that went through the man now holding him as lovers would hold one another.

He cried out. In pain, surprise, and finally a hint of pleasure. And so much confusion…

… Was Gaara-sama, his dear friend and powerful leader of Sunagakure, about to _rape_ him? Worse, _gang_ rape him? Using clones that had been an accidental side affect of an unstable sealing jutsu. _Even_ worse,… The shiver of lust and excitement that shot up Lee's spine made him uncertain if what seemed to be about to happen could be termed 'rape'.

Because his body was thrumming with life and beating with need. At his throat, the Gaara that was feared nurtured from his blood as a babe would from milk. Out of the corner of his eye, the kind looking Gaara stared wistfully before edging forward wearily. He reached out hesitantly before gaining his strength, reaching around Lee to remove the vest. Haltingly, he pressed a small inexperienced kiss to Lee's cheek, offering a wider smile than before.

"Just… play with us. We don't want to hurt you." It felt as if it were being insinuated that that could be taken as a threat.

Lee, however, was staring over the head of scarlet to the Gaara-sama he knew. "Kazekage-sama…" His voice was a bear whisper, ruffled and hoarse by the man at his throat. "why?"

Why did he want to kill him? Befriend him? _Own_ him?

The kind Gaara was breathing fast against his ear, eyes widening and a laugh curling his lips as he continued to unwrap Lee from his clothing. He acted as if were a present he unwrapped instead, staring at him like he were a fanciful toy.

Lee was not at all certain how that made him feel.

"I want to kill you because you took away my innocence. I was untouchable, but you touched me. I left no one alive, but you lived. Not a being stood fearless before me, but you welcomed me as if we were long lost acquaintances. You destroyed me." The tone was not the Gaara of today. In that moment, the Gaara he stared at spoke such as the Gaara that was moaning, sucking at his throat for the red liquid leaking there.

"I am sorry…" He meant it, in a sense. He was sorry that he had caused Gaara such confusion, such a mental imbalance… Not for what he had done for it, but merely that he was sorry for what had been caused by what he had done. He would never be sorry for greeting the sand native. Never be sorry for fighting off with him. Never be sorry for nearly losing his life and then his way of life.

Never.

The Gaara he stared at ignored his apology, though Lee honestly expected the redhead to snarl at him.

No, his teal eyes… changed. Their edges… softened. Lips became less severe and opened on a small sigh. A hint of a smile quirked his lips. Not much, not any, actually. Yet it _felt_ that at any moment a smile could break out across his face. "I want to befriend you because… You are everyone's friend. Because you do not judge… And because I feel safe around you. Like I know I won't be hurt by you."

The Gaara that was stripping him now had to stop, Lee's jumpsuit caught at his sharp hip bones. He let loose a whine as he tried to nudge Lee into a position where he could have fully removed them.

And then he was calm and collected again, staring down at Lee with that swirling vortex of greens and blues and even some yellows. "I want to own you… Because if I own you, no one else can lay claim to you. Your heart, your mind, your body, and your soul would be my sole possession."

Lee gasped. Not from the words (though they left him flabbergasted), but the actions of the kind Gaara, who had just slipped his hand between the loosened folds of spandex and begun to fondle Lee's… 'bit'. Kind Gaara gave a small sound of excitement and pride. Lee made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat.

Psychotic Gaara stopped at his throat, which made Lee realize just how dizzy he was. Blood loss? Shock? Post Traumatic Stress? Why was he thinking so much when everything was so dark? So many questions…

He screamed now, thought it was a small sound. More of a surprised yelp, yet the tone of it was a high-pitched shout that did not get any further than the ears of those around him. With his chest revealed, Psychotic Gaara had latched onto one nipple, pushing at his with his tongue and nipping with the sharp edges of his teeth.

Simultaneously, kind Gaara had gasped with discovery, covering Lee's other nipple with his hand and was playing it with childlike wonder. He giggled when it budded beneath his ministrations. Lee whimpered.

Watching them, a very dazed thought tried to rise in his mind. _Now_ might be the time to use the lotus to escape.

His hands fisted, the muscles of his legs flexed, and his mind swung through dozens of different ways to break out….

And then he saw kind Gaara's face of absolute joy, the near purr leaving his chest as he touched another being so intimately. Heard psychotic Gaara's growl of content pleasure.

Met Gaara-sama's eyes. His muscles loosened and he rested back onto kind Gaara, who accepted his weight with lit up eyes and nearly shaking hands.

In the blue-green orbs of Gaara-sama, emotions warred, flashing pain, adoration, hatred, love, awe, disgust, lust, need, want, sadness, happiness, understanding,…

A near beg to stay. His face remained stone, yet the kazekage's eyes aged before him such as only one who had lived through hell.

It shook him to his core. Literally. He wrapped his arms around psychotic Gaara's shoulders to try and hold himself together. There was a snarl from the redhead he held before he went back to exploring his chest with teeth and tongue and lips.

Behind him, kind Gaara made a soft sighing sound, one that was a subtle 'I want to be held too…' Lee lifted one arm to wrap around his neck, despite the awkwardness of the movement. The gasp of surprise nearly broke his heart. Had anyone ever held Gaara? At any point in his life?

Gaara-sama was staring, eyes wider than before, but just barely. Surprise was foremost in his eyes, as if he had expected Lee to leave. Unable to stop himself, Lee smiled…

Why for, perhaps of lack of oxygen to the brain. … Maybe because he wanted to give this to Gaara? All of them? Just the one before him? It did not matter. Whichever Gaara it was, they all needed love.

Kind Gaara touched his jaw gently, coaxing Lee to turn his face towards him until they eye to eye, though Lee watched Gaara-sama out of the corner of his. Kind Gaara touched their lips together; gentle, inexperienced, and with happiness in his open eyes as he experimented with this new form of affection. When his tongue poked questioningly at Lee's bottom lip, Lee let his mouth open for him, causing the kind Gaara to stretch his lips against his in a smile before taking the invitation and touching tentatively their tongues together. Lee rubbed against the invading appendage with his own tongue, liking greatly the sigh of pleasure that escaped Kind Gaara.

Psychotic Gaara either became jealous of the attention he was not receiving, or impatient. Either way, Lee yelped against Kind Gaara's lips as nails scoured his back and then groped harshly one of his butt cheeks beneath a fold of the green spandex. His hand massaged the flesh with bruising, uncaring force as his ever hateful eyes studied Lee's minute expression with a carnal lust.

Kind Gaara let go of Lee's lips to stare down at Psychotic Gaara with a reprimanding, pouting stare. "You're hurting him! He won't want to be with us if you keep that up…" His gaze was so forlorn and heartbreaking, Lee turned his face into his neck and kissed lightly the pulse he found there. The arm he had wrapped around his neck played carefully with Kind Gaara's red tresses.

"I will not leave… I swear it, or I shall carry out whatever punishment you three devise fit!" He wanted to swear it with the good guy pose, but that would mean letting go of the two men and that, he was certain, would be a bad idea. So instead, he offered his blinding smile in which Kind Gaara blinked at before returning it with a relieved tilt of his lips.

Psychotic Gaara wrapped a steely arm around Lee's midriff, jerking Lee onto his lap and biting down hard on Lee's third rip with a dire growl. Lee gasped, his body flinching away from the abuse before arching into Psychotic Gaara's mouth.

Kind Gaara followed, his hands wondering everywhere where Psychotic Gaara was not biting down. Again, he coaxed Lee to turn his head so that they could kiss, Kind Gaara giving a pleased hum as they did so.

And Gaara-sama only watched. His eyes were heavy-lidded, only a sliver of near-glowing teal showing beneath the shadowed lids. His mouth was slightly parted, breaths sneaking over his lips as he sat on his knees next to Lee. Far enough away that he saw everything done to him, and close enough that he was within reach of him.

Lee desperately wanted to reach out to him, to drag him forward to experience this with everyone else. Yet there was an air around him; one that said that he need not be any closer to feel the pleasure they were feeling. Aside from that, Lee would have to let go of one of the two he was already holding.

And, again, he knew that was a bad idea.

His chest curved into Psychotic Gaara's mouth as he threw his head back against Kind Gaara's shoulder. Psychotic Gaara was bucking his hips up, massaging his hardened length between each of Lee's butt cheeks- one he still held in a punishing grip. Kind Gaara took cue from Psychotic Gaara and grinded his own erection against Lee's tailbone.

That was when the frightening thought finally broke through his hazy thought process. There were three of them and one of him… _Three_ of them and _one_ of him.

Somehow he knew that not even Kind Gaara would be so merciful as to realize that drastic difference in number.

Surprisingly, though, Psychotic Gaara did. As if he had read Lee's mind as that thought had crossed through it, a light danced wickedly in his eyes as he smirked around the scarlet flesh in his mouth. He released with a lick to leaking red before cackling. "Lee…" He gave the name two syllables instead of one, a sing-song voice that let Lee in on that he would know no mercy.

He sucked in a deep breath as a finger teased the crease between his more intimate cheeks. "I want my mouth there…" Psychotic Gaara nearly purred the words, his more-blue-than-teal eyes burning.

Lee shuddered at the admission. He turned his face to kiss Kind Gaara's throat, burying one hand into Psychotic Gaara's hair as he did so, pulling at the strands and then releasing in a brushing motion.

Psychotic Gaara, at least, liked that.

For that one moment, at least.

There was a rather evil sounding cackle and then Psychotic Gaara slammed his flat palms against Lee's chest. Taken by surprise, he fell back into Kind Gaara's chest. Instead of holding him up, Kind Gaara fell back with it, drawing their legs out from underneath them so that Lee laid on top of Kind Gaara and Kind Gaara stretched over the ground.

His arms were wrapped around Lee's body, one twirling absentmindedly over his nipple and the other petting his belly. Looking over his shoulder, Lee followed the awed teal eyes down his own body. Down even pass his jutting erection…

And to where Psychotic Gaara was dropping his head. Lee should have known by 'I want my mouth there', meant that Psychotic Gaara was _going _to put his mouth _there_. Lee gulped and flushed as long-fingered hands pushed his thighs wide apart and the green spandex pulled down to the beginnings of his leg warmers.

There was a snarl, a sudden hissing sound that _could_ have been the tendrils of sand that arose from _beneath_ Lee's body, and then there was no green spandex, leg warmers, or shoes on his body any longer… Or anywhere in sight for that matter.

Lee grabbed onto one of Kind Gaara's hands and held on for dear life.

It began with a slow lick from the bottom of his scrotum to (and this required another snarl from Psychotic Gaara before he grasped both of Lee's hips and pushed them high up so that Lee's feet were flat on the ground and his knees bent at an acute angle) his tailbone.

And then came Psychotic Gaara's dilemma. Lee was not entirely certain what is was; only that it must be enough that he growled low and deep in his throat and nipped one of his bum cheeks as if it were his fault.

He did not know what he had may have done, but _kami_, he was sorry for it as well…

Hands grasped his hips and thumbs stroked his hip bones. "Continue." The voice was husky, hoarse, and _kami_, it was Gaara-sama.

It took hearing his voice and feeling his hands on him for Lee to realize he had closed his eyes. He opened them -shot them open, actually- and stared up into Gaara-sama's eyes. They stared back at him, his face blank but his eyes a thousand emotions until the teal seemed to swirl and wisp with them. Lee moaned.

And then he wailed.

Now with his hands free (why he did not ask Lee to hold himself up, Lee was uncertain), Psychotic Gaara had used them to spread Lee's bottom cheeks apart, had rotated them against each other a few times, and had then begun tonguing his entrance. The impatient pink organ pushed against the small opening before the tip wiggled through. Snarling, he leaned back enough to switch one hand close enough to push a finger in, twisting and curling it while Lee remained dry.

It was borderline painful, but Lee had been through much worse. For the most part, it was… 'uncomfortable'. Someone had their _fingers_ in _there_! He did things from there in which fingers should not be poking around in! … If he thought this was bad, how was he going to-

_Kami_, that problem was solved awfully quick. The tongue was reintroduced. With Lee loosened enough, it pushed through, plunged in deep, and then began thrusting. That was enough to make him hot and bothered. What made him cry out was when Gaara-sama began pushing him _back_ onto Psychotic Gaara's tongue. Kind Gaara reached down his body until he gripped Lee's manhood, his thumb brushing along one side of it.

Lee whimpered.

"HEY, Fuzzy Brows! I brought you back some-!… Huh?" Lee went still, his eyes falling wide and his face flaming. Naruto-kun! How could he have forgotten about Naruto-kun? "Hey, Fuzzy Brows! You here?"

His chest shuddered. He looked to the sealed and chained door and struggled to get up. What would Naruto-kun if he was not immediately found?

Hands, three pairs of them, clamped down on him. Two on his thighs, two on his hips, one on his belly and another over his chest. Six teal eyes were glaring at the door; even Kind Gaara.

"Fuzzy Brows!…" He heard Naruto-kun move, scuffing against the ground in what possibly could have been an 180 degree angle. If he was right, that meant that Naruto-kun was facing the… "Oh shit!" There were loud thundering blows thrown against the door. "Gaara! I know you have Fuzzy Brows in there!" The pounding became worse. "Gaara! Let him go!"

Lee opened his mouth; if only to call out that he was well. Three fingers slipped between his opened lips and Kind Gaara placed a kiss to his cheek to accompany them.

Pyschotic Gaara added two fingers to his tongue and continued thrusting them into and out of his hole.

Gaara-sama let his hands wonder. One trailed over his erection and the other grazed his nipples. A wall of sand began to form between them and the door, blocking out all of Naruto-kun's cries and shouts.

Psychotic Gaara lifted his head, his cheeks wet from his saliva and his actions. A smirk came over his face as he sat up and dragged his nails from Lee's hips down to his calves, drawing his legs around his waist.

Lee blinked, uncertain as to what this meant for a moment. The moment Psychotic Gaara positioned himself, however, a light dawned in Lee's mind. He turned his eyes back onto Gaara-sama, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth still bathing three curious fingers.

Gaara-sama took hold his manhood and began pumping with steady, slow strokes in the same moment Pyschotic Gaara penetrated him with something much larger than two fingers and a tongue.

Lee gasped around the fingers, accidentally bit down into them and drew blood, and then made a low, keening noise as his one hand clawed in Kind Gaara's hair and his other fumbled, searching for something else to hold onto. Another hand was introduced, gripping his solidly and warmly. Gaara-sama looked at their combined hands instead of the actions of his other.

The feelings were mixed. It felt hot, hard, and uncomfortable… Yet it felt full, unbelievable… a little _good_.

Each pump was slow at first; a withdrawal that made Lee seize a breath as he sucked the fingers in his mouth clean of blood, and then a comeback that made him bite down all over again.

With Psychotic Gaara, it did not last long in such a way. It took until Lee twitched his hips back onto the incoming organ, until Gaara-sama pushed his hips back onto his clone's manhood, for Psychotic Gaara to snicker, pull his hips back, and plunge back in with vicious force. Lee's body rocked back and forth with the stinging slide of flesh _inside_ of him. The thrust forward began to rap something in him, making him jolt with each time it was hit. He was panting, turning his face away to cry out without the fingers thrusting against his tonsils.

Gaara-sama now held his hips in both hands again, pulling Lee's body to make him meet with equal force to each of Psychotic Gaara's thrusts. He began to sob as his hands scrabbled. The one that had been in Kind Gaara's hair finally found purchase with Kind Gaara's hand (which was indeed the one he had bitten). His other held on tightly to Gaara-sama's forearm.

"Do you… like that?" The voice was a snarl and a purr. A demented smirk and hard, merciless eyes. Lee wailed again. "I thought… so…" Each word was accompanied by a deep, hard stroke that sent a shockwave through Lee.

_Kami_, he was a _virgin_!… Well, not anymore. But this was his first time! They were touching him and toying with him as if he had all the experience to hold off and let them have their fun. And yet…

He nearly screamed, would have screamed had he had air to scream with, as whatever force had begun to coil had begun to tie up inside of him snapped suddenly. His hips bucked onto Psychotic Gaara with no need of Gaara-sama's help as he came over his belly, spurts of white covering his creamy coffee skin. The hand on Gaara-sama's forearm clawed deeply into the pale, flawless skin.

He felt almost numbly as his body continued to be rocked by Psychotic Gaara's now frantic thrusts. He was certain he was limp, but Gaara-sama held him up still, pulling his hips to meet Psychotic Gaara's driven force. Kind Gaara was petting his face, cooing under his breath into his ear with a small, adoring smile on his face.

And then Psychotic Gaara howled, his body curving over Lee until his mouth rested right over Lee's heart. He bit down savagely, snarling as he twisted his head from side to side and came almost violently inside of him.

Lee screamed -finally- as he experienced a mini-orgasm. Blood trickled from his chest and neck and wherever else Psychotic Gaara had bitten him.

There was a long moment where he could hear nothing over his thundering heart; could not feel the hands on him. And then he became coldly aware as the manhood lodged deep inside of him slid out in a fluid motion that made him whimper again. Now he felt so empty… And uncomfortable. He could feel the juices leaking out of his entrance and the sperm on his belly had begun to crust already.

There was another snicker. He felt himself being moved, lifted. And then he was sitting up again, situated nicely in Kind Gaara's lap. He blinked sleepily as he felt something rubbing against the crease of his cheeks. Wait a moment… His eyes narrowed slightly as he began to realize what was about to open. He had the urge to raise his hand and ask if this meant that-

It most certainly _did_.

He cried out as gravity dropped his gaping entrance down onto Kind Gaara's awaiting erection. Kind Gaara gasped into his ear. "Lee! You feel…" A slow thrust was made up. "… so good!" Lee whimpered at the words, his hands scrabbling again.

They found shoulders.

Looking up, he was face to face with Gaara-sama. He was getting closer and closer… Still closer until their lips were touching in the gentlest Kiss Lee had experienced yet. He cried out from it as much as Kind Gaara's careful strokes into his already abused body.

He heard Psychotic Gaara's snicker, though he did not look to the demented redhead. He kept his eyes closed, his lips pressed to Gaara-sama's and his body lifting and falling slowly back onto and then off of Kind Gaara's manhood. He heard the timid redhead groan into his ear.

And then there was a hiss. A growl accompanied it. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth and turned his face, looking dazedly at Psychotic Gaara's back. He had stood and now his arms were braced apart from his body. The wall of sand between the door and them was rushing with even more gathering sand.

Naruto-kun was still trying to save him… That was so good of him!

Having Kind Gaara begin pumping erratically up into him reminded him that that was not what he wanted. He groaned, his hands kneading Gaara-sama's shoulders as he used what strength he had to meet Kind Gaara's thrusts on his own (for Gaara-sama had grabbed his hips again and had begun pulling and pushing his hips to meet the other's thrusts just as last time).

Kind Gaara, who acted so very young, cried out as he came deep inside of Lee. Feeling the cum hit some part deep inside of him, Lee gasped. It was not so explosive this time when he came, but it still felt so very good. The white spurted onto his belly again, some onto his lap and then a bit onto Gaara's hands which were still holding his hips.

Kind Gaara hummed happily in his ear, turning Lee's face to his so they could kiss. Lee sighed blissfully, his body now heavy and boneless.

Kind Gaara ushered him forward, making Lee gasp as he slid off of his manhood and slid the small distance between him and Gaara-sama. The leader wrapped an arm around his waist and held him. Lee smiled and leaned his head against his shoulder with a sleepy mumble.

"You might want to hurry." That was Kind Gaara, frowning at the sand barrier and still pushing against Lee's shoulders. "He's really strong!"

Lee blinked. What were they speaking of?

He was being switched from one lap to another; that much he understood as Kind Gaara did not stop pushing him until he slid his thighs open so he could fit onto Gaara-sama's lap. Looking down between them, an ecstatic hum zinged through his body. Yosh! Finally!

He wrapped his arms around Gaara-sama's shoulders and tucked his face into his throat. Hands held his hips still, but now they did not push and pull him onto another Gaara clone.

They pushed and pulled him onto Gaara-sama.

He groaned in tired pleasure as his body grudgingly accepted Gaara-sama into his body. His inner walls were swollen, unhappy with the abuse they had partaken in twice now and now a third time. His breath came in and out in short pants as he was lowered until the curve of his buttocks touched the small, short nest of red hair.

"Hurry!" Again, Kind Gaara, sounding urgent.

Lee's hand fisted together behind Gaara-sama's back. Yes! Hurry! Faster, faster, faster…

Each hand groped each of his bottom cheeks and used leverage that way. Lee moved up and down with them, his mouth gaping open as he took his face from Gaara-sama's throat and pressed their foreheads together. His eyes were closed and his face and body flushed from exertion and need.

And then he was on his back, Gaara-sama above him. His one hand held Lee's lower back and the other switched back to his one hip, holding him in place as Lee's inner muscles stroked his manhood on each deep thrust. Lee gasped, neck arching and hands threading into Gaara-sama's hair. He brought one leg up and twined it around his waist, pulling him closer. His toes curled and his other leg bent and stretched with each stroke as if to imitate them.

He liked this. He liked this lovemaking where he was not being ripped in half, nor was he being cared for with kiddie-hands. He was being loved hard, but not violently. Gaara-sama was being gentle with him, but still deep and sure.

He turned his head, blindly searching for Gaara-sama's lips. He sealed them together, gasping into him as their tongues teased each other.

His body rocked, but he did not slide as he would have done had Kind Gaara not been holding him the first time. The hand at his back trailed caressingly up his thigh, to his knee, and then back down to the erection between his legs. Lee cried out into his mouth as his manhood was gripped firmly and stroked experimentally.

He wound his other leg around Gaara-sama's waist in reply, his hands slipping down his back and up again, scratching the previously unscathed skin until long red lines formed. His lover bit his lip. Lee moaned.

He was winding up higher than before and the time before that. He was coiling so tight inside, he was certain he would die if it did not snap soon! He wailed, hands searching wildly for purchase. He grabbed Gaara-sama's buttocks and began pulling hard, using his leg muscles as well to bring Gaara-sama harder into him. _Kami_, he needed release so bad!

The deep strokes deepened. The thick erection engorged further. Their hips grinded pleasurably and Lee's erection got caught between them. He sobbed as his hands clawed wantonly. Gaara-sama grasped the back of his head and held him still as he assaulted his mouth and Lee fought back valiantly as one hand grabbed red locks and held and the other cupped the left side of Gaara-sama's face.

His fingers rested over the 'ai' symbol.

Everything stopped in that moment; Gaara-sama stopped moving, looking deeply into his eyes as if he were trying to unmask the hidden truth. Lee stopped moving, staring back and letting him seek for what, Lee did not know. They stopped breathing and Lee could swear their hearts stopped as well.

His fingers caressed the symbol, feeling it's raised edges and the ends of red tresses. He reached up slowly, his eyes slipping shut, as he pressed a nuzzling kiss to the scar.

Time began again.

The thrusts into and out of his body hit his prostate, beginning that wonderful sensation of breathlessness. When Lee gasped, he swore Gaara-sama's breath caught as well. The hand he had tangled in his red hair fell to over his chest, and he was near certain their hearts thundered in unison.

"G-Gaara-! Ah-aahhh…" He could not get the respective suffix out of his mouth.

Nonetheless, the Suna leader sighed against his ear, a sound of bliss and contentment.

That sigh, breathed over Lee's ear, in _that_ tone, by _this_ man, snapped that deathly coil inside him.

His body bowed against the floor beneath him, the weight of it balancing on the crown of his head and his lover's hands. Another healthy batch of his own essence spattered against both their bellies, and he felt his inner walls catch and drag around his lover's manhood. His body entirely rippled and shook, and he sobbed as he swore he came more than once.

Somewhere in the midst of that, he was only vaguely aware of two almost simultaneous pops. He felt his lover's essence sputter deep inside of him, drumming against his prostate and _kami_, that felt so very good…

"Fuzzy Brows! Hang in there, Fuzzy Brows! I'm gonna get you out!"

Lee moaned low in his throat, arms circling Gaara-sama's neck and holding him to him as his body shivered. He tilted his head to look to the wall of sand and blinked slowly. Psychotic Gaara and Kind Gaara were no where to be seen…

There was a whining, zapping sound from the other side of the wall (in which he now realized was thinning because of the accumulating amount right before his eyes), and then a loud yell of "Rasengan!". The door crashed inward, flying across the room and luckily rebounding off of the surging wall of sand closer to them.

Naruto-kun, furious looking and determined, stepped into the room.

The fiercely protective expression died as well as whatever Naruto-kun was about to shout next. His face became slack; his one clenched fist went limp.

He stood there, staring down at them with disbelief and a dazed denial. "Fuzzy… Brows?"

Lee, both mortified and at the same moment nearly apathetic in his tired state, stared up at Naruto-kun with much the same expression Naruto-kun was staring down at them with.

Gaara-sama was entirely calm over him, his manhood still deeply in his body and his face turned to look at Naruto-kun as well.

In this situation, Lee looked from one to the other and then down at the predicament he and the Kazekage was. He was too tired to apologize, too content to move, and too shocked by Naruto-kun's presence to do much of anything else.

In the end, he smiled cheekily, though he was not quite certain why. "Naruto-kun!" Not even he knew what he was to say. "I have met each Gaara-kun and I must admit-" He grasped his lover closer to him "-this one is my favorite!"

**And that is how I end this! I know, I know… Abrupt. I have been working on this since last month, and am very glad to finally be somewhere where I can end it. I finally got around to doing that because of a foursome story I read that involved Naruto, two of his clones, and Kakashi.**

**Do I own Naruto or any of its characters? Have you seen Gaara fucking Lee into a wall yet? Then I guess not.**


End file.
